Mía por siempre
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Esa noche, no importaron los secretos revelados ni los lazos consanguíneos; esa noche solo importaban ellos dos, amándose libremente.


**Disclaimer: Personajes de Cassandra Clare *hace una ovación* trama mía :)**

**Summary: Esa noche, no importaron los secretos revelados ni los lazos consanguíneos; esa noche solo importaban ellos dos, amándose libremente.**

* * *

**Nota: Dedicado a mis adoradas bitches **_**Vii Black, Flippy Skitty Black y Kokoro Black. **_**Luv ya girls! :)**

* * *

**Mía por siempre.**

Ambos estaban ahí sentados, sobre montones de pasto mezclados con tierra y algunas piedras que hacían algo incómodo el espacio en el que estaban tumbados. Clary veía la escena allá, colina arriba; un montón de escombros apilados. Lo que antes había sido una hermosa residencia ahora eran sólo ruinas. Bajo esta habían quedado miles de secretos enterrados, y junto con ellos, también la esperanza. La ilusión de poder encontrar algo que les hiciera saber que Jace y ella no eran hermanos, que podían ser libres y amarse. Aunque ahora más que nada, deseaba que Jace nunca hubiera tenido que ver aquello. Sabía que le había causado un inmenso dolor, quería creer que eso no era verdad, sabía que era imposible que Jace fuera mitad demonio. _Jace._

"Jace" lo llamó bajito. El chico, que estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las piernas y sus manos entrelazadas por sobre su nuca, levantó despacio la vista. Le dirigió una mirada cancina y apartó sus ojos. Ella pudo notar como una fina arruga se formaba entre sus cejas y el dolor se marcaba en su rostro. Instintivamente, alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla tratando de limpiar la tierra que se le había adherido. Con la otra mano comenzó a quitar de sus dorados cabellos los restos de pasto que tenía enredados. Sintió como el cuerpo de Jace se tensaba.

"¿Qué haces?" inquirió Jace.

"Tenías tierra y hierba"

"No deberías ni siquiera tocarme" contestó.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Clary confundida.

"Lo viste, sabes lo que soy. Él me hizo eso, puso eso en mí. ¡Tengo sangre de demonio, Clary! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?" dijo exasperado.

"Lo entiendo, él esta loco, está enfermo. Eso no quiere decir nada"

"Soy un monstruo Clary. Lo que siempre he aborrecido, eso soy" gritó Jace con desesperación.

"No es cierto, no es verdad. No tiene sentido creerlo"

"Claro que tiene sentido, eso explica muchas cosas. Eso explica el porque deseo cosas que no debo"

"Jace, eres un chico maravilloso, eres leal y honesto. Te preocupas por los demás, los proteges y los amas. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? No lo entiendo"

"Exactamente eso. No debería sentirme de cierta manera hacia algunas personas a mi alrededor" murmuró.

"Jace" Clary lo tomó del brazo haciéndolo girar, y le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

"Eso explica el porque de estos sentimientos hacia ti, el porque de la forma en que quiero tenerte, el porque de las cosas que quiero hacerte" Jace poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, colocando firmemente las manos en su cintura.

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Jace?" Clary, lenta e inconscientemente, se iba recostando aún mas sobre la grama.

"¡Eres mi hermana, maldita sea! Debería querer alejar los chicos de ti por protegerte, no por celos" tenía una de sus manos en la curva del cuello y la clavícula, con el pulgar en la punta del mentón levantando el rostro de Clary hacia él.

"¿Protegerme? ¿De que?" preguntó ella con los ojos clavados en los de él.

"De que te hagan las cosas que yo muero por hacerte" susurró Jace en su oído.

"¿Y que eso que quieres hacerme?" cuestionó Clary casi gimiendo ante los escalofríos que le provocaba la respiración de Jace a través su cuello.

"Quiero hacerte mía" respondió Jace. Clary jadeó al oír esas palabras, abriendo ligeramente la boca; momento en el que Jace aprovechó para estampar sus suaves labios en los de ella. La besó con pasión, pero sin profundizarlo mucho. Clary llevó sus manos al cuello y cabello de él, atrayéndolo más hacía sí misma.

"Si quieres que pare, deberías decírmelo ahora" dijo Jace mientras le lamía el cuello y desabrochaba su abrigo.

"O ahora" dijo descendiendo del cuello hacía el pecho, apartando el abrigo de su cuerpo.

"O ahora" susurró contra la delgada tela de la blusa de Clary, y besó uno de sus senos. Clary seguía sin responder, no podía hacerlo –_no quería-_.

Al no obtener una negativa, Jace volvió a unir sus labios con los de la chica. Esta vez, el beso fue con menos delicadeza, más salvaje. Sus lenguas danzaban juntas, acariciándose con urgencia. Las manos de Clary vagaban por la espalda del muchacho, arañándolo ligeramente; en respuesta Jace mordió sólo un poco su labio inferior, y a pesar de sentir el sabor de la sangre, Clary no pudo sentir dolor alguno.

Jace metió una mano bajo la ropa de Clary, tocando su piel, electrizante al contacto. La necesidad de hacerla suya se hizo mas urgente.

"Te amo" le dijo Jace al oído.

"Y yo a ti" respondió Clary.

* * *

"Gracias" dijo aún jadeante.

"Te dije que era un monstruo"

"Justo en este momento, la última forma en la que pienso en ti, es como un monstruo. Eso ha sido maravilloso"

"Le acabo de hacer el amor a mi hermana" Clary se tensó un poco. "No me digas que no soy un monstruo"

"Entonces yo soy peor que tú" Jace levantó la mirada, observándola con el entrecejo fruncido. "Aún sabiéndolo, lo he permitido. Y me ha encantado" le sonrió y junto de nuevo sus labios con los de él.

"Clary…" empezó Jace, pero ella lo cortó.

"No me importa qué seamos tú y yo, no me importa qué seas _tú_. Yo te amo, y eso nunca va a cambiar" entre la oscuridad, Jace pudo ver –gracias al reflejo de la luz de la luna- cómo una solitaria lágrima brotaba de los ojos de Clary.

"Yo también te amo Clary. Y así seguirá siendo, tú eres mía. Mía por siempre".

* * *

**Twitter: DessieCBWC**


End file.
